


Four Times Jack Listened to Ianto and One Time He Didn't

by katieluvanime



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Jack just really needs to listen to Ianto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's what the title says it is!  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Jack Listened to Ianto and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> So technically this was supposed to be a five times fic but somehow I ended up one short! So we're going to call this a 4/1 fic! :-) Enjoy!

**One**

It was the crash of cups that startled Jack awake.  The loud curses in Welsh brought a twitch to his lips as they slowly curved into a smile.  Most people thought his lover was a morning person; they couldn't be more wrong.  He was the only one that got to see what really went on in the hours before work. 

"Damnit!  Can't one thing go right today?"

Jack laughed out loud as he imagined what his lover looked like.  His hair was probably sticking up in all sorts of directions.  He would be shirtless, hopefully pants less too but Jack knew that was futile.  He wouldn't of brushed his teeth yet, he never did that until at least his fourth cup of coffee.  He would be standing there, one hand on his cocked hip and the other scratching his chest lightly.  Jack's smile widened as the image changed as more slams filled his ears.  It was morning's like this that made his day...made his life.  And hopefully in the years that followed he would never forget them.

"Jack if you don't get dressed we are going to be late!"

Damn...he was dressed.  Oh well, that was an even better image then before.

"Coming Ianto!"

 

**Two**

"When are you coming home Ianto?"

"Soon Sir.  You know as well as I that the Queen goes along on her own time.  Although I am still curious as to why I am the one here instead of you."

"Well...let’s just say it had to do with a corgi and a certain time traveler that was trying to piss me off."

"Moved away from Poodles did he?"

"Yup."

"Understood Sir."

"Oh come on Ianto, can't you call me Jack for once?"

"Not when you have ex's that tend to molest small animals more than they do actual human beings.  Sir."

"Damn."

 

**Three**

"Christ Tosh, I need it up on the monitor now!"

"I'm trying Owen but they're blocking it!"

"We're sitting ducks guys!  We have to get out of here now!"

"Not without Tea-Boy.  We are not leaving anyone behind Gwen and you know that."

"Go."

Silence.  A tiny crackle on the coms.

"Look Tea-"

"Go.  Right now.  You have two minutes to get as far away from the hub as possible.  I will keep the energy contained for as long as I can but that is all I can do."

"Ianto-"

"Just...just tell Jack when he returns...that I will be waiting.  When it's finally his time...I will be waiting for him."

"Oh God Ianto...no!  I won't leave you behind!"

"Tosh, follow them.  Keep them safe for me.  It's...it's been wonderful having you as my friend.  I love you, please know that."

"I love you too Ianto...so much."

"Go."

There is a scuffle of feet and footsteps running.  One deep breath then another.  A sigh.

"I love you Jack...I'm sorry..."

The com fizzles out as for one second an explosion is heard, then nothing.  Someone sobs loudly, openly, as another cackles.

"Look Doctor...I finally broke your captain!  And all with the death of one silly human."

The Master left the two immortals to their grief; one for the friend he lost and one for the man he loved but never told. 

 

**Four**

He stood against the wall of the TARDIS, his companions laughing around him.  They were celebrating the wedding of the eternal Doctor and his new bride Donna Noble.  Everyone was having a wonderful time, dancing and singing ancient Gallifreyan tunes which the two Doctors had a wonderful time teaching them.  Everyone was happy...except him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him.  He glanced up to face the Doctor Donna, her blue eyes and ginger hair glinting in the bright lights of the living time ship.  She smiled lightly and took his hand in hers, leading him away from the frivolity.

"I know it's hard to celebrate when you feel like someone is missing.  So I thought you might like this," she whispered as she opened a door he hadn't seen before.  The room was empty with blank white walls and floor.  There was absolutely nothing special about it he noticed as he stepped inside.  He heard the door close gently behind him but something stopped him from turning.  He felt something, a trickle in his mind that made his hear beat faster in his chest.

"Hello Sir."

Jack turned around quickly as deep Welsh vowels filled his ears.  He was alone in the room but he could swear-

"Don't worry Sir.  You are not going crazy.  I'm here.  You just can't see me."

Jack sobbed openly as he hit his knees.

"Ianto...God Ianto how is this possible?"

"I'm not sure Sir, but I do know I am speaking to you."

"But you're dead...I held you in my arms as you died!  You left me alone!"

Jack knew he was screaming, knew everyone outside could hear him but it didn't matter.  He heard Ianto, could feel the brush of air across his cheeks as fingers ran softly through his hair. 

"I'm sorry Jack...so very sorry for leaving you.  But I'm here now in this moment.  I will try to stay as long as I can."

They spoke for what seemed like hours.  Jack told him of how they had lost Gwen to child birth and Tosh and Owen left soon after, together.  The doctor had come for him then and he had been a companion for a while.  Ianto was quiet through most of it, only speaking to ask more questions.  His voice was fainter by the end of it and Jack knew it was time for him to go.

"I wish...God I wish..."

"I know Jack...but when it's your time I will be there to greet you, I promise.  Just...don't forget me, okay?"

"Never could.  I love you Ianto...so damn much."

"I...love...you...Sir..."

His last words echoed across the room and faded into silence.  Jack stood there quietly, basking in the warmth he felt.

"Did it help?"

Jack nodded his head.

"It helped."

 

**And One TIme He Didn't**

 

"You Are Not Alone."

His last words slowly faded away as he closed his eyes.  Total darkness surrounded him as he stepped closer into it.  Stepped...it felt odd having legs again.  He didn't know how long he walked in the darkness, just went deeper until his whole world was turned around.  He was lost in it, dying in it.  He was gone.

"Stop being so dramatic Sir.  If you remember correctly I told you I was going to be waiting for you.  Do you ever listen to me?"

Jack felt his lips stretch back into a smile, his heart pounding as tears filled his blue eyes.

"Sorry Ianto...I'll try listening a bit better next time."

"See that you do Sir...Jack..."


End file.
